The Muscle under the Ribs
by Darkness Roams The Earth
Summary: Going from the beginning of the Bones story, this is an OC story focused on Temperance's sister, and a Zack Addy love story. Sorry, I don't really know what to do for this summary :P
1. Information

Hi!  
>Here's the characters details, and I will be typing in first person!<p>

Name: Kasai (first) Mizu (middle) Brennan (Last) (first name means fire, second means water)

Family: sister, Temperance, and the rest you'll find out as the story goes!

Age: 24, Kasai's birthday is 05-April-1987  
>Temperance is 29.<br>Zack, 25  
>Booth: 26<br>Angela: refuses to say  
>Hodgins:30<br>Goodman:45

Appearance:

.

Job: 2nd best anthropologist at the jeffersonian (sp?), after her sister of course. This annoys Zack Addy to no end, the fact that she's younger than him, and a slightly more intellectual individual than him.


	2. Episode 1 12

"Kasia, Kasai..." I woke up to my sister shaking me to wake up.  
>"What?" I questioned grumpily, I never was a morning person, I began stretching as I heard my sister say that the plane was landing, to which I immediately jumped up at. We were home!<p>

The second the plane landed, and everyone was given the ok the leave I immediately rushed to the exit, dragging Temperance with me, after letting her grab her bag of course, and after I grabbed mine. Our bags were almost identical, except for the fact that hers was a cream-ish colour, while mine a dark purple.  
>The second I set foot on the Dulles International Airport of Washington D.C, I immediately began to search for Angie, whom had agreed to meet us when we got off and give us a ride home, only to see that she was nowhere in sight, and so, dragging a complaining Tempy behind me, I began to search for her, having already grabbed our bags.<br>When we came across her, it was a very funny sight to which I started laughing at quietly, after getting fed up of the front desk guy ignoring her, she opened up her top, showing the guy her bra to get his attention, and well, it worked!  
>"Please tell me you tried excuse me first!" My sister exclaimed, as I ran up to my non related sister, giving her a big hug, that she eagerly returned.<br>"I did, I really did!" Angie cried over my head, as I only came up to her shoulders, "welcome home, both of you!" She exclaimed, pulling out of the hug and getting a look at me, as I gave her a beaming smile, "and you haven't gotten much taller have you?" She joked at my short stature.  
>"Yeah, well! You're late!" I tried to change the subject, but failed as it was completely disregarded.<br>"Don't worry sweetie, you're fun sized, but you certainly have gotten more defined, you're going to have to be beating the boys off with a stick before you know it!"  
>"Aanngg!" I whined, feeling myself blushing slightly as I led her over to Temperance, whom readily pulled Angela into a warm hug.<br>"Are you two exhausted? Was Guatemala awful? Was it horribly backward?" She began to fire off the questions.  
>"And yet we were never reduced to flashing our boobs for information!" Tempy responded, smiling slightly.<br>"Flash then for any fun reason?" Angela directed this question to my sister, me being the baby of our backwards group at the Jeffersonian, was not allowed to so much as have a boyfriend, regardless of the fact that I was of 24 years of age. Goodman acting much like a father figure for me and the of them rest acting like overprotective siblings, with the exception of Zack, whom was much like a jealous one for me being younger, yet of a higher ranking than him.  
>"I was literally neck deep in a mass grave, watching over Kasai the entire time," like I said, over protective, I can protect myself just fine, but no matter how I protest, they ignore me, so I've learned to just go with it. "Not romantic," she continued.<br>"You know, diving head first in a pit of cadavers it no way to handle a messy break up." Ang complained as I began to tug on Tempy's elbow, noticing someone behind us, following us, however she just nodded at me, telling me that she knew, before continuing on with the conversation, as I decided to do the same.  
>"Ang, nothing Pete and I did was messy,"<br>"Gahh, grosss! I can handle dead bodies, not the idea of my sister and a live one! That is waaaay to much information for me to know!" I whined as Angie sent me sympathetic look.  
>Suddenly, obviously getting as creeped out and annoyed as I was, Tempy suddenly dropped her bag and turned around, facing the man that was following us.<br>"Sir, why are you following us?" She questioned, getting right up in his face before he grabbed her arm and in response did some really cool defense moves, as I called, "Ohh, you shouldn't have done that!"  
>"Attack, security!" Called out Angela, "hello, who runs this airport?" She questioned, noticing no one was doing anything as the guy started voicing his complaints of pain when he was on the floor, and then suddenly he randomly grabbed my leg, to which awarded him a swift kick to the face and a bloody nose, curtiousy of mwah! And in reward Ang gave me a high five as she gave the guy a hit on the head with her bag.<br>Suddenly this security guy pulled his gun on sis, saying "step back now," or something, I don't really know, I had kinda zoned out, however I zoned back in a couple seconds later when the loser on the ground told us that he was homeland security.  
>"Oh, this is just a huge misunderstanding!" Angie declared, nudging me to say sorry.<br>"why should I! He's the one that grabbed onto my leg, I wasn't doing anything, for all I knew, he was a perv!"  
>"But you're not wearing a skirt." She deadpanned.<br>"That is an irrelevant factor!" I declared.  
>"Maybe so, but it reminds me that I need to take you shopping later, <em>what<em> are you wearing!" She interrogated as I began to moan, I HATE SHOPPING! I cast a look down at myself, I was wearing some loose fitting jeans and a tee-shirt that was about a size or two too big, and kinda hung, a little like a dress. Ok, maybe she was right.  
>Zoning back to the homeland security situation, I heard them demand for Tempy and my bags, "is that what this is about?" she questioned, grabbing my bag when I offered it to her and in turn she handed both to the obviously head guy.<br>Opening them he found two sets of skulls, "Boo!" Both my sister and I exclaimed calmly, making him drop the bag, half because of the skulls, and half because of how similar we sounded when we said it, kinda like one of those twins from those horror movies.  
>Immediately people started to surround the both of us, and Ang, Tempy and I exchanged smug glances, and I called over my shoulder as we were being carted off to some office, "See you at work Ang!" as some annoying guy pushing me along stated, "don't count on it."<p>

::-::

Sitting at a interrogation table we were stuck repeating our selves over and over again, the simpletons clearly not believing us. I know it was kinda mean, but seriously, we had just gotten off of the plane, I was tired, hungry, and I just wanted to go back to a bed where I didn't have to smell dead bodies! Not being interrogated for being a freaking suspected terrorist!  
>Giving up, accepting that we would be there for a while, a placed my head on the table, and tried to catch a few z's.<br>"I am dr. Temperance Brennan, I've been in Guatemala for two months with my sister, dr. Kasai Brennan," I heard her gesturing to me, getting that I didn't want to talk at the moment, "we've been identifying victims of genocide, like those two there," she gestured to the two skulls on the table.  
>"Most people in this situation, what they do is, they sweat." He stated, making me give up hope of sleeping.<br>"God, your voice is annoying, did you know that?" I questioned as my sister nudged me, making me be quiet, she always was better in these situations, but I guess it came with age.  
>"Guatemala, genocide, how are you scary after that?" She questioned.<br>"You know who doesn't sweat?" He continued to push, and a woman behind him answered.  
>"Sociopaths."<br>"We're not sociopaths!" I exclaimed, completely giving up on any hope what-so-ever of sleep, and did I mention that I wasn't a morning person, yeah, well that's intensified when I'm hungry and tired.  
>"We're anthropologist's at the Jeffersonian." Tempy took over as I began to snigger when the homeland security guy, I'm gonna call him... Bob! I declared in my mind, anyway, when Bob had to change the tissues that were up his nose because there was too much blood on the ones he already had.<br>"Who works for the F.B.I," he cast me a dirty look, to which I just smirked evilly at, "which I'd maybe believe, if you had an I.D that did more than allow you access to the cafeteria." At this I began to scowl, I really hated working with those numbskulls, not only did they always take the credit, but they mocked us the entire time, the only one that was remotely good was Booth, but he lost my respect on the last case we had to work on before we left. "You were illegally transporting human remains, and you assaulted a homeland security agent!" He directed the last part mainly at me.  
>"Look, we're sorry if we embraced you in front of your friends, but next time, identify yourself before attacking me, and just don't touch her at all." She nudged her head towards me slightly at the last bit.<br>I snorted, declaring, "I'm not, I still think he's a perv!" I stated, before turning my head towards the door, stating in the creepy sibling thing with Tempy again, "What are you doing here?" We questioned Booth, whom had come through the door a few moments earlier.  
>"F.B.I," he stated, pulling out his badge, "special agent, Seeley Booth, Major Crime Investigation, D.C, Bones and Brains identifies bodies for us." You see, Booth had started calling us this a few days after meeting us, thinking for some reason we would like the nicknames, because, while Tempy was better with the actual field work, I was better with the theoretical stuff, although there wasn't much difference between us.<br>"Don't call me Bones/Brains!" We both warned again in unison, before Tempy cast her gaze at Bob, while I continued to glare at Booth, who seemed slightly uncomfortable under my glare, and at this I smirked slightly, "and we do more than identify!" Tempy went on to Bob.  
>"Bones also writes books, while Brains takes photos." He passed over two of our better known pieces of works over, Tempy's 'Bred in the Bone' with a picture of her on the back, and a beautiful picture of a waterfall that had been hung up in the white house, well not the actual picture, but a picture of it being put up, with a picture of me next to it in a newspaper article.<br>"Fine," Bob stated, "their all yours."  
>"Let's grab your skulls, and vamoose!" He stated, while turning slightly.<br>"What that's it!" Tempy stood up angrily, as I tried to push her out the door, just wanting to sit somewhere comfortable, those chairs were bloody hard! "Their all yours! Why did you stop us?"  
>"What's the matter you're free to go?" Questioned Booth as I regrettably agreed with him, tiredly nodding my head, barely stifling a yawn. "Let's just grab your bags, quick, quick, cling, cling!"<br>I zoned out again on our way to the car, honestly being too tired to care.

::-::

I managed to have a quick nap in Booth's car, that was surprisingly comfortable, might I add, before the two in front of me started up again, honestly, they were like an old married couple, but no one would tell them that. However, I had luckily gotten re-energized with my nap, and was feeling as happy and hyper as usual.  
>"That's the best you could do?" Questioned Tempy as I leaned on the front two seats, so that my head wad between theirs, with my seatbelt safely around my waist, "so you can stage a fake rescue."<br>"At least I picked you up at the airport." Booth insisted.  
>"I'd rather Angela." I muttered knowing he could hear me.<br>"Are you still mad?" He questioned me, turning to face both my sister and myself.  
>"Yes!" I responded instantly, before I quickly changed the subject.<br>"I mean come on, I went through the proper channels, but your assistant there, he stone walled me!" Booth complained.  
>"Yeah, well after the last case she told Zack never ever to put you through!" I exclaimed, but then quickly my mind wondered as to why he disliked me so much.<br>"He's a good assistant." Finished Tempy, "you can let us out anywhere along here." Tempy declared, gesturing to the path along side us.  
>"Alright listen, a decomposed corpse was found this morning at Arlington national cemetery," he went on to say something else, however I couldn't understand it, for Tempy spoke above him;<br>"Arlington national cemetery's full of decomposed corpses..." Tempy started.  
>"It's... a cemetery." I finished with a completely deadpanned expression.<br>"Yeah, well this one's your types of corpse, it wasn't in a casket!" Booth insisted, turning to face us once again.  
>"If you drive one more block..."<br>"We'll scream kidnap out the window!" I finished once again, I could tell this was starting to get on Booth's nerves, and that only made it all the more fun for both of us!  
>"You know I'm trying to mend bridges here!"<br>"Alright pull over," my sister declared calmly.

Jumping out of the car in unison with Tempy, I started walking away when Booth started speaking, "ah, wait!"  
>To which Tempy replied by, running slightly, pulling me with her, calling "we're going home!"<br>"Look, could we all just skip this part?" Booth insisted as we slowed down to a fast walk.  
>"You're very condescending." Tempy replied, still pulling me with her.<br>"Me! I'm condescending! I'm not the one whose got to mention that they've got a doctorate every five minutes!" Booth complained.  
>Tempy let me go , turning around, yet still walking, now backwards.<br>"But we are the ones with doctorates!" I replied, looking over my shoulder to pull a face at him.  
>"Yeah well, you know I'm the one with the badge and the gun, you know you two aren't the only forensic anthropologists in town!" He stated, kinda smug.<br>"Yes we are, the next nearest is in Montreal, Parle Vous Francees?" Tempy turned back around.  
>I heard Booth stop, "what's it going to take?" He questioned, almost begging.<br>"Full participation in the case!" Tempy insisted.  
>"Fine." Booth replied almost immediately.<br>"Not just lab work! Everything!" She went on.  
>"Whadaya want, spit in my hand? We're Velma, Daphne and Fred." I sighed when he said this, knowing Tempy wouldn't get it.<br>And sure enough, "I don't know what that means!"  
>"It's an olive branch." He joked, making me giggle slightly, making Tempy turn to me, as if remembering something. "Just, get back in the car."<br>And we did, however, when we got back in the car again, Tempy started to speak again; "I have one more condition." She stated, turning to Booth.  
>"Yeah, sure, what is it?" Booth questioned.<br>"You don't get to be alone with my sister, ever!"  
>Booth sighed, before agreeing, even if it was reluctantly.<br>It was awkward for a few minutes, until we got to the grave yard. "What's the context of the find?" My sister asked as I trailed after her.  
>"Between landscaping, they dropped the loader into the pond and the workman thought he saw something." Booth explained, trying to keep up with us on the slope.<p>

When we got to the scene I heard sirens, and we went straight to the Jeffersonian Medico-Legal equipment that Zack had brought with him, and was now looking into.  
>"Hi Zack!" I smiled, trying to start fresh, even though I didn't know why he disliked me so much.<br>He gave me a quick nod, and a confused expression before turning to Tempy, whom had greeted him as well only less... happy.  
>"This eco warrior look works for you." He complemented.<br>"Thanks," my sister replied before getting down to business. "Agent Booth you remember my assistant, Zack Addy?"  
>"Oh yeah." Booth almost sighed, never being too fond of Zack for some reason. I always dubbed it down to Zack using to big words for Booth to understand.<br>"How was Guatemala?" Zack began to question, "dig up lots of massacre victims? Learn a thing or two about machete strikes?"  
>Ignoring his questions my sister went on, "Zack I need water samples and temperature readings from the pond." Tempy requested.<br>"I'll tell you all about it when we get back to the lab, 'K Zack?" I questioned, like I said, trying to start fresh.  
>"Umm, ok." Zack replied looking at me, kinda excited, before turning back to Tempy, "right away, dr. Brennan." There was a way we could tell who people were talking to. Tempy went by Dr. Brennan and I, whom hated the formality, insisted people called me Kasai, yet they insisted on at least calling me Dr. Kasai.<br>"He's got no sense of discretion, that kid. Typical squint." He complained.  
>"I don't know what that means."<br>"It's a name for people like you, you know squints, 'cause you, you know, squint at things."  
>"Oh, you mean people with high I.Q's and basic reasoning skills?" Tempy questioned.<br>"Oooohhhh, burn!"  
>"Yeah." Booth breathes, obviously not excepting that response, and ignoring me.<br>As they went onto the boat, I went to go help Zack, I'm not good on water.

When I found him he was kneeling in front of the lake, obviously getting the readings Tempy asked for.  
>"Soo, Zack, how's it going?" I questioned, making him stumble and fall forward slightly, almost going into the water until I caught him.<br>"Sorry!" I insisted as he stood up, obviously already getting the data he needed.  
>"It's fine, you didn't mean to." Zack replied in him usual awkward way.<br>"So, anyway," I continued, still blushing from the earlier embracement. "What's been going on at the lab?" I questioned, eager to find out what I've missed out on.  
>"Nothing much." Zack insisted, "Hodgins is still, Hodgins, Angela also acts the same, and Goodman still refuses to talk to anyone without a doctorate." I giggled when he said this, it was funny, whenever Zack tried to ask Goodman a question, he had to go find someone else to ask it, or else he wouldn't get his answer. "What's so funny?" Zack asked, getting kind of defensive.<br>"Oh nothing." I replied, "hey Zack, why do you hate me so much?" I questioned.  
>"I don't hate," Zack replied, "it's not logical."<br>I sighed before continuing. "No, it's fairly obvious that you don't like me very much, you're always giving me funny looks, disagreeing with everything I say, not talking to me unless completely necessary... You get the drift."  
>"I don't quite know, if it makes you uncomfortable I guess I could try to stop, I just think that a good argument gets the brain working, and gives people something to talk about, I mean, if everyone just immediately agreed on anything, it would be a pretty dull world, don't you think?" He replied, I gotta admit, he's got me there. "But I'll ask Hodgins about it later." He finished as Tempy and Booth walked over.<p>

It was night now and Tempy and I were sitting next to a dead body, near a lake, surrounded by police tape, not my idea of a perfect night, but it's better than the bodies in Guatemala, there were some truly disturbing ones there. Zack was still here of course, taking everything down on camera.  
>"The remains are wrapped in 4 mil. poliwrap construction sheet." She began.<br>"PBC Coated chicken wire," Zack went on.  
>"Weighted, that's why the body didn't surface during recomp." I went on, joining the conversation.<br>"The skeleton is complete, but the skull is in fragments." Tempy continued, to Booth.  
>"What can you tell me?" He questioned.<br>"Not much," I responded, "she was a young woman, 18 to 22 approximately 5 foot 3. Race unknown, delicate features." I went on, looking to Tempy at the end to see if I got everything, to which she nodded, giving me a slight smile.  
>"That's all?" He questioned Tempy.<br>"Tennis Player," I answered, wondering why I left that out in the first place.  
>"How do you get a pretty tennis player out of that yuck?"<br>"Pivs diffusion gives age, pelvic bone shape gives sex." Zack answered, looking to Tempy for the last bit, to which she shrugged and looked at me, not getting it either.  
>"Throsydis in the shoulder." I indicated, kinda pleased to see something my sister didn't.<br>"Of course, how did I miss that!" She mused quietly, before going louder for Booth, "that type of injury, must be an athletic injury, most commonly among tennis players."  
>"When did she die?" Booth questioned yet again.<br>"Ehh.." Tempy responded.  
>"'Ehh?' What does that even mean?"<br>"It means to wait until our bug and slime guy takes a look!" I smiled, happy that we were going back to the Jeffersonian.  
>"No clothing." Noted Tempy.<br>"In my line of work no clothes usually means a sex crime." Booth stated, to which I scoffed at.  
>"In my line of work it can also mean the victim favoured natural fibres." Tempy responded.<br>"You're F.B.I forensic team can take the plastic and the chicken wire, we'll take the rest." Demanded Tempy.

The next day, after going home, unpacking and getting some more sleep, we went back to work, at the Jeffersonian Institute; Natural History Museum.  
>"Doctor Goodman, I wish you wouldn't just give us to the F.B.I!" I argued to my father like figure.<br>"As a federal funded institution the Jeffersonian must seize every opportunity to prove our worth to our friends in congress which means I load you two out as I see fit." He replied, turning to me and my sister as we walked through the magnificent halls of our workplace.  
>"Loan outs implies property, Dr. Goodman, and the F.B.I will never respect us properly." Tempy objected.<br>"I do not view you as property, Dr. Brennan and Dr. Kasai, you two are the Jeffersonian's most valuable assets."  
>"An asset is by definition property!" Defended Zack, whom was trailing behind us.<br>"What's the rule Mr. Addy?" Questioned Goodman.  
>"You only converse with people with P.H.D's." He sighed, "you realise I'm half way through two doctorates, and two halves make a whole, so mathematically speaking.." He put his arms out for emphasis.<br>"Go polish a bone Mr. Addy." Suggested Goodman, rather harshly, making Zack stop following us.  
>"Dr. Goodman, F.B.I agents will never respect any of us as long as you simply doll out scientists like office temps." Tempy stated, making us all stop.<br>"Dr. Brennan, Dr. Kasai, are you two playing me?" He questioned.  
>"You know we're no good at that." I stated, smiling slightly.<br>Goodman let out a groan of disbelief, "Thus far, but you two have a disturbingly steep learning curve, especially you, Dr. Kasai." He stated, walking away.

After our conversation with Goodman, Tempy and I walked in a comfortable silence to the lab.  
>"The pond is not only warm and teamed with micros, which accelerate in decomposition, but it houses black carpencoil which fed on the body." Hodgins explained, leading us to the table in which said body was lying on.<br>"Can I, as one of the only normal people here say, ew?" Ang questioned me, making me giggle and nod in agreement.  
>Ignoring her as we surrounded the body, Hodgins continued, "I've got three larval stages of tricoptera, hyronimiday," he began to list off before Tempy interrupted him.<br>"Get to the chase," she stated in the same tone he was using.  
>"The body was in the pond one winter and two summers."<br>"Spring before last!" I exclaimed, speaking for the first time in this conversation.  
>Hodgins nodded, smiling at me, before turning to Tempy, "you really think I'm Lesty?" He questioned, making her confused, as I got it right away.<br>"The book." Ang explained.  
>"NO! No, no, you're not in the book." She argued.<br>"Sure he is, we all are." Zack disagreed.  
>"No, none of you are in the book. Those are fictitious character's based on-"<br>"I found some small bone fragments in the silk." Hodgins interrupted, gesturing to the computed that was flashing photos of the crime scene behind us.  
>"We're not in the book now, we're back in real life." Ang declared.<br>"I guess weronatemperoria." Hodgins declared, nodding slightly.  
>"Frog bones?" I questioned.<br>"And tiny gold links from a fine chain."  
>"Point of clarification, I'm not a virgin, nowhere near in fact." Zack's voice made me look up from the body in surprise, both in how close he was, and what he said.<br>Ang sighed before speaking, "who you captured perfectly, is Booth. Buttoned down, but buckets of sexual confidence, which, uh, I for one would love to tap." She stated to Hodgins *and Tempy, before remembering I was there. "I'm so sorry sweetie!" She exclaimed.  
>"It's fine," I insisted, "I'm over him and, don't forget, I broke up with him, not the other way around."<p>

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the character of Kasai Mizu Brennan.  
>Ohh, look who's had history with Booth!<br>I know I'm mean, stopping it here, but don't worry, I just thought it would make an excellent cliff hanger. I'm not that mean, I'll have another one out by tomorrow!


	3. apologies

Hey everyone who reads my stories, I am so so so sorry that I haven't updated in sooo long…  
>Aside from all the excuses I can say from family and university stuff, I just lost motivation after a book I was going to publish got me scammed, I am back now though and will hopefully be updating soon, if you don't want to keep reading I understand, but if you stick with me my gratitude is with you so so so much,<p>

Love,

Me :3


End file.
